1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and device for randomly assigning tasks or chores in a game like setting and can also provide a reward system for successful completion of the assigned task or chore.
2. Description of Related Art
In any relationship where a person in authority must assign tasks or chores, friction can arise based on the assignment of the various tasks or chores. This problem most often occurs in a parent/child relationship, but can also occur in other relationships such as the employer/employee relationship. In the parent/child relationship, certain chores can be perceived by children as easier to complete or more desirable for a variety of other reasons. Based on the assignment of chores, the children can become envious, interpreting assignment of an easier or more desirable chore as favoritism. This results in conflict between the various children and conflict between the parent and the child. To overcome this difficulty, it is desirable to provide a process and device that randomly assigns various chores to the children thereby removing any perception of favoritism.
To a child, the assignment and completion of chores also represents one of the child""s least preferred activities. Often for children, an undesirable activity can be made more desirable by presenting the activity in a the form of a game. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process or device that assigns chores or tasks in a game like setting.
Often times a child requires additional motivation to compel completion of an assigned chore. For children, motivation often takes the form of threatened punishment if the task is not completed, such as grounding or the removal of certain privileges. In many instances, motivation on the form of threatened punishment is not effective and results in a negative connotation to the assigned chore. Motivation in the form of reward can often be more effective to motivate the child to complete the chore, resulting in a positive connotation assigned to the task. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a device that not only randomly assigns a chore but also attaches a reward for completion of the particular chore.
A variety of devices have been developed relating to children""s chores as well as providing rewards for completion of chores. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,404 discloses a device and process for displaying and tracking positive or negative activities of a child during a stated period and assigning positive or negative monetary value to the activities. This process and device does not, however, provide a means to randomly assign various tasks and does not present a game type environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,796, discloses a device for allowing a payment for completion of a series of tasks. A coin is inserted at the top of the device and the completion of each of a series of tasks allows the coin to drop toward the bottom of the device. Upon completion of the final task, the coin can be accessed as a reward. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,915 discloses a device that organizes chores into various categories, tracks completion of the chores and finally, provides a reward system for completion of the chores. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,989, discloses a device where the participant moves a game piece along a game board a number of spaces corresponding to the number of chores completed, the ultimate goal is to reach xe2x80x9cpaydayxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,381 discloses a device for listing the a schedule of activities and the corresponding play money reward for completion. The device also has a list of rewards that can be purchased with the play money. All of these processes and devices fail to provide a means for randomly assigning the chores and focus primarily on reward for completion of a series of chores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,989 discloses an xe2x80x9caddicted to sevensxe2x80x9d game where the winner picks from cards of chores or prizes, all losers of the game to split the costs and chores among themselves. This invention, however, does not provide for the assignment of a defined list of chores and does not provide a reward mechanism for completion of the chore.
The present invention discloses a process and device for randomly assigning a list of tasks or chores in a game-like setting and for optionally assigning a reward for completion of the task or chore. The reward may comprise an amount of real money, a gift, a favor from a family member, an exemption from an unwanted activity, designation of predetermined quality time with parent(s) and/or family, desired family outings, games and related family fun activities.
More particularly, the present invention is a board that can be mounted in various locations such as on a wall or refrigerator. As used herein, the word xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass an overall base structure of wood, wood composite, wood/plastic laminate, paper, large pad of paper, plastic, composite resin laminate, chalk board, slate and metal.
The board has a front and a back, the front being divided into a plurality of regions and the back having a means for attaching the invention to a wall or refrigerator. In one of the plurality of regions, a recordation means such as a pen, pencil, marker, crayon or chalk, is used to list the chores to be completed along with a number which is assigned to each chore. If desired, a reward can also be assigned and listed in relation to a chore, the reward earned upon completion of the chore.
The present invention also includes random selection means comprising one or more game pieces for randomly assigning a number to a participant including dice, numbered balls, coins, chips, paper pieces or a spinning number card. Using dice for instance, the participant rolls the dice and when the dice come to rest, the number of the dice is assigned to the participant. The dice number assigned to the participant corresponds to one of the numbers assigned to the listed chore. The chore with the matching number is assigned to the participant. The plurality of regions also includes a region for writing the name of the participant next to the chore randomly assigned to the participant.
The plurality of regions can include regions for adding other features to the invention. A note region may be included to write notes or to keep a tally of the rewards earned by the participants. Additional regions comprise a photograph holding area for mounting and displaying photographs and other two dimensional works, a cork region for posting notes or photographs using tacks or pins and a title region for identifying the tasks being completed and/or the time frame for completing the tasks.
The present invention also provides a storage means comprising a container for stowing operational game parts such as the game pieces, pens, markers, erasers, and board wiping cloths. The storage means may also comprise constraining devices such as magnetic, Velcro and adhesive strips, sleeves, bags, brackets, clamps or other mechanical devices which are adapted to releasably constrain the above items and hold them on, or adjacent to, the board.